


Kaibigan Lang

by amolegere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders mention, Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Love, Zevwarden mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Takes place during Awakening. Alistair wonders about the nature of the relationship between Rhian and Anders.





	Kaibigan Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Kaibigan Lang - Just Friends
> 
> This is based on a little headcanon I have. Also it doesn't make sense that Alistair wouldn't be at Amaranthine if he was still a Warden, so he's there.

“Pretty girl. Right here.”

Rhian and Anders proceeded to laugh. Alistair tried to suppress the twinge of jealousy that started building up inside him. When he had given Rhian the rose, she had thought it just a friendly gesture. He never bothered to correct her. Then she ended up with Zevran. It had taken him a while to get used to the two of them together. He was okay with it now. For the most part. It helped that the two of them weren’t too affectionate with each other in public. Made it easy to ignore.

But this was different. Ever since Anders joined the Grey Wardens, there’d been nonstop banter between him and Rhian. He’d make a comment and Rhian would laugh. It took Alistair a while to have Rhian laugh at one of his jokesーshe usually gave him a sort of pitiful look. Worst of all, though, was when Anders would make a flirty comment and Rhian would reciprocate. They did this a lot. She had introduced him as a friend from the Circle. But now he wasn’t so sure, what with their interactions. When Rhian had rushed to hug Anders when they found him at the Keep, Alistair had found it odd but brushed it off. Now he thought it may have been some sort of sign. Did they have a past? Was Rhian hiding something? Rhian never said much about her time at the Circle. Did Zevran know?

They finally made it back to Vigil’s Keep. It had been a long day and everyone immediately started heading to their quarters for some much needed rest. Before Rhian could head there, Alistair stopped her.

“Hey,” he said, making sure they were out of earshot. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Rhian replied.

“It’s about that Anders guy.” Rhian nodded for him to go on. “Well, it’s just that...I see how you two are. The back and forth that you do...”

“I told you. I know him from the Circle. We were apprentices together.”

“Yes, I know. But, Rhi, it’s not exactly very friendly? It’s kind of flirty actually.”

“Alistair,” Rhian said, laughing lightly. “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s like how Zev was in the beginning. That’s just how we are. Girls and guys can be just friends, you know. Like you and me.”

“Right. Friends, like you...and me.” Alistair’s heart sank a little. He didn’t need the reminder. Rhian patted his arm and wished him a good night before leaving for her room. 

Alistair sighed, the part of his arm where she touched slightly prickled. She’d never know the effect she had on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
